I'm Not a Monster (Tokyo Ghoul)
by YunheeWKS
Summary: Dia benar, Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku memang bukanlah Vampire, namun aku juga bukanlah manusia. Dan didunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-tengah sepertiku. Jika begitu, kemana aku harus pergi.? Dan dimana seharusnya aku berada sebenarnya.? Aku tidak tahu dan aku sendirian. WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not a Monster

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Victoria Song and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : M

Genre : Supernatural & Drama

Summary : Dia benar, Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku memang bukanlah Vampire, namun aku juga bukanlah manusia. Dan didunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-tengah sepertiku. Jika begitu, kemana aku harus pergi.? Dan dimana seharusnya aku berada sebenarnya.? Aku tidak tahu dan aku sendirian.

Fanfic yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari Anime Favorite aku, 'Tokyo Ghoul' tapi diubah sana-sini. Jadi bakal berbeda dari animenya.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Kreek..Kreek..Kreek...

DRAP..DRAP...DRAP..DRAP...

Suara deritan ranjang yang tengah didorong serta langkah kaki yang tergesa, terdengar begitu nyaring dilorong sepi itu. Dua orang dengan jas putih itu terlihat tengah terburu waktu, melihat bagaimana mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan terus berlari sepanjang lorong itu. Apa lagi saat melihat keadaan sosok yang kini tengah terbaring diranjang dan merintih kesakitan.

Dan langkah mereka melambat saat kini telah sampai tujuan mereka, sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'Ruang Operasi' tepat diatas pintu. Kembali dengan tergesa mereka masuk dan mulai sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan kedokteran yang ada disana.

"Dia tak akan bisa melahirkan dengan normal, jadi kita akan melakukan operasi." Ucap salah satu diantara mereka, memberitahukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Membuat yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan memulai operasi.

Mereka memulai operasi itu, dengan salah satu diantara mereka akan menyuntikkan obat bius. Dan disanalah hal aneh itu terjadi, jarum suntik itu patah saat setelah Dokter itu mencoba menyuntikkan cairan bius itu. Membuat mereka terbelalak kaget.

"Ini. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bereaksi sama seperti kita.? "

Mereka tak pernah menyangka, tubuh manusia dihadapannya ini akan bereaksi sama seperti tubuh mereka. Tak dapat dilukai, apa lagi itu dengan alat buatan manusia kecuali alat yang dibuat dari perak.

"Aku rasa ini semua karena bayi ini. Karena dia merupakan salah satu dari kita, dan untuk melindungi dirinya. Dia membuat tubuh ini memiliki daya tahan yang sama seperti tubuh kita."

Mereka berdua menyeringai saat pemikiran itulah yang dapat menyimpulkan semua hal itu, membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk melihat bayi itu terlahir.

"Itu artinya hanya satu cara untuk membuat bayi ini terlahir." mereka kembali menyeringai mengingat ada satu cara untuk dapat membuat manusia itu dapat melahirkan bayinya.

Dan salah satu diantara mereka merogoh salah satu saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil, kemudian kembali meraih suntikan lain. Kemudian menyuntikan ke satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang dapat ditembus oleh jarum itu, yaitu mata.

"AARRGGHHTT." Teriakan itu terdengar menggema diruangan Operasi itu, namun mereka tidak terlihat terganggu. Bahkan mereka justru melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya yaitu Operasi Caesar, karena kini tubuh manusia itu tak lagi kebal.

Kembali suara teriakan terdengan, saat logam pipih itu membuat sayatan horizontal pada kulit perut bagian bawah. Kemudian kembali sebuah sayatan melintang di rahim diberikan, cairan amnion dihisap dan bayi itu ditarik keluar dengan hati-hati. Ketika bayi keluar tali pusar dijepit dan dipotong. Kemudian pelasenta dikeluarkan.

Mereka menyeringai saat bayi itu akhirnya terlahir, mengabaikan tubuh manusia yang masih menganga lebar. Mereka hanya membutuhkan bayi ini, jadi tak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menjahit tubuh lemah manusia itu.

Zraasshh

Namun belum lama seringai senang itu tersungging diwajah mereka, kedua kepala itu terlepas dan menggelinding dilantai. Dan bayi yang tadinya berada disalah satu gendongannya kini berpindah kegendongan seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan yeoja itu, jangan biarkan dia mati." Namja itu berucap pelan dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Baik Hyung."

Dan namja dengan wajah oriental yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya itu menyanggupi permintaannya, membuat senyumannya melebar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih saat dia merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari bayi yang masih berlumuran darah digendongannya itu.

Saat itulah kelopak mata kecil itu bergerak berat, berusaha untuk terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola mata _dwiwarna_-karamel dan merah-menyala polos menyapanya dan dunia ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Selamat datang didunia ini."

.

.

.

"_Pagi ini, beberapa mayat tak dikenal telah ditemukan disebuah Gedung yang tengah dibangun dipinggir Kota. Diyakini luka dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang masih utuh merupakan luka bekas gigitan Vampire."_

Suara yeoja pembaca berita itu terdengar disemua penjuru Cafe itu, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap penasaran pada layar datar itu. Bahkan seorang namja tampan dengan seragam pelayan itupun ikut mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang datar layar itu. Namun tak berapa lama dirinya kembali sibuk melayani pengunjung Cafe.

"Hahaha..Haha.."

"Tidak ada yang lucu, kan.?"

Namun ada juga beberapa orang yang terlihat tak terlalu mempermasalahkan berita itu atau mungkin apa yang dibahasnya jauh lebih menarik dari berita itu. Seperti dua orang namja yang kini terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan seru, karena satu diantara mereka tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Soalnya, mana ada orang yang mau kencan pertama ditoko buku, kan.?" Namja yang tadinya tertawa terbahak itu kini menghentikan tawanya, dan menyampaikan pertanyaan yang cukup menggelikan baginya akan ide sang sahabat. Membuat namja dengan wajah yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja itu cemberut mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak.? Dia mungkin akan suka." Dan dengan sedikit kesal dirinya menyampaikan pemikirannya tentang idenya itu, yang menurutnya cukup bagus.

"Biar kuberitahu, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Jadi menyerah saja."

"Eh.? Kalau begitu aku mengajaknya ketaman dulu, kemudian makan bersama.-" Dan kembali idenya akan kencan pertamanya itu ditertawakan oleh sang sahabat, membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"-Aku serius, jadi berhenti tertawa."

"Hahaha..Tidak, itu hebat benar-benar seperti dirimu yang biasa. Tapi jika kencanmu seperti itu sih, tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa, kenapa aku selalu salah.? Kalau begitu, jika itu kau. Kemana kau akan kencan pertama, Changmin-ah.?" Akhirnya bosan ditertawakan terus, namja cantik itu menanyakan bagaimana seharusnya kencan pertama yang benar menurut sahabatnya itu.

"Aku.? Jika itu aku, maka aku akan memilih sebuah tempat dimana yeoja itu akan merasa senang saat sedang berkencan."

"Contohnya.?"

"Ah.? C-contohnya.." Namja cantik itu menyipitkan matanya saat kini sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan terbata.

"Changmin-ah, kau sendiri tidak tahu."

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan siang hariku seperti ini disini bersama denganmu." Namja cantik itu mendengus mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu, kemudian mereka terdiam. Dan saat mereka terdiam itulah, suara pembaca berita itu mulai mereka dengar dengan jelas. Membuat mereka secara bersamaan mengalihkan tatapan kearah jendela dan menatap kearah jalan.

"Serangan Vampire di Kota."

"Tempat itu tak terlalu jauh dari sini, ya.?" Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, karena memang tempat terjadinya penyerangan itu berada di Wilayah ini.

"Permisi, aku memesan satu Cappucino. Dan kau, Kyuhyun-ah.?" Changmin memanggil namja tampan dengan seragam pelayan itu dan menyebutkan pesanannya, kemudian menanyakan pesanan namja cantik itu-Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memesan nanti saja."

"Jadi.? Jadi, jadi, jadi.? Dimana dia.? Yeoja cantik yang kau sebut tadi.?" Changmin kembali menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat wajah cantik namja itu memerah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak malu, Changmin bertanya dengan suara tingginya. Bahkan membuat pelayan tampan dengan _nametag_ 'Choi Siwon' yang tengah melayani mereka itu kini menatapnya.

"Yak, Shim Changmin. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, semua orang melihat kearah ki-."

TRING

Suara lonceng dipintu Cafe itu menghentikan ucapannya, atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang kini tengah memasuki Cafe. Bahkan kini mata karamelnya tak melepas tatapannya dari sosok itu, sosok yeoja cantik dengan Dress ungu-nya. Sosok yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya, bahkan mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Itu..Orangnya." Gumam Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin dan pelayan tampan-Choi Siwon- mengikuti arah pandangannya. Siwon memandang datar yeoja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Menyerah saja."

"Hah.?."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan yeoja cantik itu."

"Kenapa.?"

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian meletakkan beberapa ribu won diatas sebuah buku dimeja Cafe.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah, karena aku sudah melihat pacarmu. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"T-tunggu, Changmin-ah.."

Dengan cepat Changmin berdiri dan melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kecil Kyuhyun padanya. Namun saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu Cafe, Changmin berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Semoga berhasil dengan kencannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Dan Kyuhyun kembali memerah mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu, membuatnya dengan cepat meraih buku kemudian menunduk membacanya.

Namun sesekali mata sewarna karamel itu mencuri pandang kearah meja yang tengah diduduki yeoja cantik itu. Dan wajahnya memerah sesekali saat karamelnya dapat melihat jelas paras cantik yeoja itu, bahkan kini matanya membesar saat melihat sebuah buku yang dibawa yeoja itu sama persis seperti buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Membuatnya tersenyum kecil setelahnya, karena dia yakin mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama terhadap buku. Dan dirinya kembali meliriknya, saat itulah tatapan mereka bertemu membuatnya cepat-cepat menunduk. Dia merasa begitu malu, karena yeoja itu sekarang pasti tahu bahwa dirinya terus mencuri pandang sedari tadi padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, dia memejamkan mata guna meredakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Kemudian kembali memberanikan diri, Kyuhyun melirik yeoja itu untuk melihat reaksi yeoja itu atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Dan ternyata yeoja itu tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangkat bukunya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah.? Aku rasa kadang-kadang , kau bisa beruntung juga." Changmin menanggapi cerita Kyuhyun dari sebrang line, namun tatapannya tak beralih dari pusat keramaian itu.

"_Kau benar, bahkan dia juga menyukai novelis yang sama sepertiku."_ Kembali suara disebrang line terdengar bersemangat, melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Iya-iya, Siapa namanya tadi.? Victor.? Song.?"

"_Bukan Victor tapi Victoria Song. Kami bahkan membuat janji untuk pergi keluar dihari minggu."_

"Dan kau akan mengajaknya ke Toko buku.?"

"_Tentu saja."_

"Benarkah.? Aku tidak yakin seberapa kerennya berkencan di Toko buku itu, tapi nikmati saja."

"_Iya."_

Changmin menutup telponnya, kemudian mendekati pusat keramaian itu. Dibalik pembatas polisi itu, dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas genangan darah dan beberapa potongan tubuh manusia. Membuatnya mengernyit ngeri.

"Ini jadi semakin buruk. Ada yang mengatakan kalau memakan satu orang saja, mereka bisa bertahan selama satu bulan."

"Itu memang benar, tapi tipe yang satu ini berbeda. Dia seperti binatang yang bahkan mampu memakan lebih banyak orang."

"Vampire yang seperti binatang.?"

"Mereka lebih buruk dari sekumpulan hama, karena keberadaannya bahkan lebih merugikan."

Mendengar percakapan dua detektif itu, Changmin merasa takut akan keberadaan makhluk mengerikan itu. Membuatnya berbalik, kemudian berjalan kearah motor besarnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja Restaurant, menikmati hidangan yang telah tersaji tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengajakku ke Toko itu."

"Kau tidak suka.?"

"Tidak, bukannya tidak suka. Aku bahkan sangat senang, karena kau membawaku ke Toko buku yang lengkap seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mengetahui yeoja yang disukainya itu ternyata menyukai tempat yang dipilihnya. Dirinya berpikir Victoria akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja saat mengetahui tempat tujuan mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan karena itu Kyuhyun semakin yakin Victoria benar-benar yeoja yang akan cocok dengannya.

"B-benarkah.? Aku juga senang ternyata kau menyukai tempat itu, tadinya aku berpikir kau akan-..uhuk..uhuk."

Kyuhyun terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena berbicara kelewatan bersemangat menanggapi ucapan Victoria. Dan kini wajahnya merah padam saat batuknya reda dan menemukan wajah cantik itu berada tepat didepannya, menatap khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja.?"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja.-" Kyuhyun menjawab terbata, bahkan kini dirinya menatap kesegala arah mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"-Victoria-ssi, kau tidak suka makan banyak ya.?" Akhirnya dia menemukan topik lain untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Tapi ucapannya itu malah membuat Victoria berubah gugup.

"Sebenarnya...Aku sedang..diet.-" Victoria berujar lirih menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, memberitahukan alasannya makan begitu sedikit.

"-Permisi, aku mau ketoilet sebentar." Kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi ketoilet.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sandwich milik Victoria yang hanya tergigit sepotong kecil dibagian ujungnya.

.

.

.

"Gumawo untuk hari ini."

"Ne cheonma."

"I-ini menyenangkan.-"

Kyuhyun menatap Victoria begitu mendengar suara terbata itu dan melihat tatapan yeoja itu menyayu bahkan tangannya bergetar takut, entah karena apa.

"-Sebenarnya, aku tinggal didekat lokasi insiden-insiden itu terjadi."

"Oh, Vampire.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya, yang kemudian dijawab anggukan cepat yeoja itu.

"Aku begitu takut. Bahkan membayangkannya sekarang saja, aku jadi gemetaran." Victoria memberitahukan ketakutannya akan teror yang kini marak terjadi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyuhyun menengangkan Victoria, bahkan dirinya berkata sanggup untuk mengantarkan Victoria pulang. Membuat yeoja itu tersenyum, namun senyum itu terasa ganjil tapi sayang Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Mereka berjalan pelan, setelah tadinya turun dari bus. Kemudian menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi itu dengan beberapa obrolan ringan, membicarakan sebagian kecil hidup mereka atau lebih tepatnya hidup Kyuhyun karena Victoria terus bertanya tentang kehidupannya.

Disebuah persimpangan mereka berhenti berjalan dan Kyuhyun mengangguk saat Victoria menunjuk sebuah gang gelap yang merupakan jalan menuju rumahnya. Membuat mereka kembali melangkah, tanpa menyadari seorang namja tampan menghentikan langkah lebarnya saat melihat mereka. Melirik tajam kearah siluet tubuh mereka yang perlahan menghilang, namun setelahnya kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai.-" Victoria memberitahukan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Emm, Victoria-ssi. K-kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi.?" Kyuhyun berbicara, memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sebuah 'pertanyaan bodoh' baginya. Namun jika tidak mengajukan pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun takut hubungan mereka hanya sampai disini saja.

"Kita memang memiliki hobi yang sama dan juga umur kita sama. Banyak dari kita yang cocok, ya.?"

Kyuhyun mulai memerah saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir merah Victoria, membuatnya terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Y-ya.?" Dan Kyuhyun kembali tergagap saat Victoria berjalan mendekatinya, yang bahkan kini menyandarkan kepalanya tepat didada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sadar, caramu menatapku itu."

"Hah.? Jadi maksudmu, kau juga..."

Victoria mengangkat wajahnya dan perlahan mendekati telinga Kyuhyun, kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Iya..Aku juga..ternyata tertarik...denganmu.."

Bisikan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Karena ternyata yeoja cantik didepannya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama-

Zrasshh

Karena kini dirinya terbelalak kaget, saat taring itu menancap dan mengoyak daging bahunya keras. Dia begitu kesakitan, namun dirinya hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan tak percaya melihat mata yeoja itu yang semula hitam kini merah darah. Menatapnya lapar dengan seringai mengerikan terpatri dibibir yang dipenuhi oleh jejak darahnya.

Membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk karena tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan menahan sakit, karena bahunya terus mengucurkan darah segar yang begitu menggiurkan. Bahkan ketakutannya semakin besar saat mendengar suara manis yang tadinya terdengar indah, kini justru terdengar seperti melodi kematian baginya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih kusukai dari pada membaca buku.-"

Tubuh Kyuhyun makin menggigil dan tangannya berusaha menahan aliran darah dari bahunya.

"-Kau tahu apa itu.? Itu adalah menarik seluruh organ tubuh seseorang yang tidak berusaha lari dariku." Kemudian Victoria tertawa kencang, bahkan sampai membuat tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

Dan Kyuhyun berlari saat itu juga, berusaha kabur dari cengkraman yeoja itu yang ternyata seorang Vampire. Bahkan dirinya terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin' karena masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kini. Kemudian hempasan keras diterimanya, membuat tubuhnya terlempar kuat merusak pagar pembatas sebuah gedung yang tengah direnovasi.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah, dia bangun dan kembali berusaha melarikan diri dengan terseok-seok. Tapi usahanya itu gagal saat yeoja menyeramkan itu kini sudah berdiri didepannya dan mulai menancapkan kuku bercakar merobek perutnya.

"Biar kuacak-acak bagian dalam tubuhmu dengan perlahan, ya.?-" Victoria berucap dengan manis, menggoda menu makan malamnya itu.

"-Eh, kau sudah mati.?" Namun Victoria memiringkan kepalanya bertanya, saat tubuh itu tak bergerak. Kemudian Victoria meletakkan tubuh lemah itu bersandar di tembok, menatapnya pura-pura prihatin.

"Sayang sekali, Padahal aku menyukaimu. Kau memiliki rasa yang Lezat, manis dan lembut."

Cteekk

Cteekk

Tali-tali penahan batangan besi diatas gedung itu putus satu persatu, membuat batangan besar besi itu kini meluncur turun menuju tepat pada tempat Victoria berdiri.

Bruukk

Bruukk

Kemudian menimpa tubuh Victoria secara beruntun, meremukan dan mengubur tubuh Vampire itu sebelum dirinya sempat menghindar. Membuat Vampire yang belum menyelesaikan makan malamnya itu terbunuh seketika. Meninggalkan tubuh makanannya dalam keadaan utuh, bahkan mata karamel itu sempat berkedip.

.

.

.

Tbc

Kekeke...#CekikikanGakJelas

Ada yang mau baca ff ini.? Atau ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut.?...#RaguAdaYangMau

Karena bukannya lanjutin ff yang udah terbengkalai, malah buat ff baru yang Absurdnya gag ketulungan kayak gini..hehehe

Dan sebenernya ragu juga post ff ini, karena aku pernah nanya ama temen2 di Grup WKs tentang ide ff ini dan mereka bilang gag bakalan mau baca..hiks#Curcol

Tapi entah kenapa aku tetep nekat ngepost..huhuhu

Soalnya kalok emang gag ada yang mau baca ya gampang aja aku bakal hapus ff ini dan gag lanjutin lagi..

Dan WonKyu di Chapter awalnya ini memang belum ada, karena mereka memang belum kenal walau Siwon beberapa kali gentayangan sihh...hehehe

Ya udah itu aja dehh, jadi kalok ada yang baca dan mau ff ini lanjut review ne..

Dan ditunggu reviewnya..#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not a Monster

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Kim Yesung and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : M

Genre : Supernatural & Drama

Summary : Dia benar, Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku memang bukanlah Vampire, namun aku juga bukanlah manusia. Dan didunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-tengah sepertiku. Jika begitu, kemana aku harus pergi.? Dan dimana seharusnya aku berada sebenarnya.? Aku tidak tahu dan aku sendirian.

Fanfic yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari Anime Favorite aku, 'Tokyo Ghoul' tapi diubah sana-sini. Jadi bakal berbeda dari animenya.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"_Perutnya terkoyak cukup dalam."_

"Apa ini.?"

"_Detak jantungnya lemah."_

"Dimana ini.?"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara-suara itu berdengung ditelinganya, namun dia tidak tahu milik siapa suara-suara itu. Karena seingatnya, dia tadi tengah berkencan dengan Victoria tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa tengah tertidur.

"_Kita akan melakukan Operasi."_

"_Tanpa menghubungi keluarganya.?"_

"_Operasi.? Keluarga.?" _

Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, apa lagi isi dari pembicaraan itu yang sama sekali tak mengertinya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan.?" Membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"_D-dokter Hankyung, jantungnya berhenti berdetak."_

"_Apa.? Kalau begitu cepat siapkan defibrillator. "_

Namun lama-kelamaan suara-suara itu tak terdengar lagi, seiring ketenangan semu itu menariknya. Bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari, saat sosok dengan wajah serupa wajahnya namun dengan mata semerah darah itu memeluk tubuhnya. Menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan dua buah taring panjang dibibir kissabelnya.

"Hangat..ini.?"

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, saat tubuh itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Bahkan kini tubuh itu semakin melekat dan secara perlahan menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Sreett

Dan disaat itulah kedua matanya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan bola mata _dwiwarna_-karamel dan merah-. Dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemah ditopang beberapa alat medis, serta nafas yang terputus-putus.

.

.

.

Sumpit yang tengah mengapit daging itu terarah pelan kemulutnya, kemudian terkunyah cepat. Namun raut wajahnya berubah, saat makanan itu terasa hambar bahkan menjijikkan di indera pengecapnya.

"Aneh. Apa yang terjadi disini.?"

Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kemudian melepaskan sumpitnya, karena merasa tak akan dapat melanjutkan acara makannya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat berbaring dan menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan suster yang memanggilnya tadi menatapnya sendu, saat melihat nampan makanan Kyuhyun hanya berkurang sepotong kecil daging saja.

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan lebih banyak.?-" Tanyanya, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung merespon membuatnya menghela nafas berat.

"-Oh iya, temanmu hari ini datang lagi." Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang Suster itu ucapkan. Kemudian berubah sendu saat mengingat bahwa dirinya selalu menolak kunjungan dari Changmin, setelah beberapa hari dirinya sadarkan diri.

"Dokter Hankyung." Suster itu berucap pelan saat melihat seorang namja dengan wajah oriental mengenakan jas putih itu memasuki ruangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi.?" Dan Hankyung hanya menggangguk kecil kearah suster itu, kemudian langsung menanyakan keadaan pasiennya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara berat itu menyapanya, kemudian mendudukkan diri. Stetoskop dingin menyentuh kulitnya, membantu sang Dokter memeriksa keadaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, sampai pada akhirnya benda dingin itu tak lagi menempel dikulitnya.

"Aku dengar kau belum makan sama sekali semenjak dirawat, tapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah yang serius."

"Itu..indera pengecapku..aneh.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatakan alasan mengapa dia tak pernah menyentuh makanannya, beberapa hari setelah dirinya sadar.

"Indera pengecap.?"

"Rasanya semua hambar bahkan menjijikkan.." Dan ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Hankyung memicingkan matanya.

"Mungkin itu faktor psikologis, karena kecelakaan yang kau alami. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sekarang fokuslah dengan proses penyembuhanmu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi dirinya yakin ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya kini. Walau dirinya tak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membungkuk, berpamitan dengan Dokter Hankyung. Dia diperbolehkan pulang dari Rumah Sakit, karena dirinya pulih dengan cepat. Bahkan luka bekas Operasi diperutnya telah mengering, membuatnya tak membutuhkan perawatan lagi.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya dengan Victoria itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah terjadi. Tapi walau begitu, Kyuhyun merasa ada satu hal yang pasti. Sejak kejadian itu, sesuatu menjadi aneh.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya, saat kini dia telah sampai didepan flat sederhana miliknya. Namun Kyuhyun mengernyit, saat menemukan sebuah kantong belanja yang tergantung dikenop pintunya. Dan juga menemukan sebuah kartu terselip disana, dengan sebuah tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Changmin-ah."

'_Kyuhyun-ah, selamat atas kepulanganmu. Aku membelikan beberapa makanan, karena aku tahu kau buruk dalam -ke-ke. Psstt...Aku juga membelikan Ramen kesukaanmu, kuharap kau senang.'_

Setelah membaca kartu itu, Kyuhyun meletakkan semua makanan itu dimeja dapurnya. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk memakan makanan kesukaannya itu, dan lebih memilih berjalan kearah kamarnya. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diranjang kecilnya, dan kembali menatap kartu dari Changin.

'_Catatan. Saat kau siap, kembalilah kesekolah_.'

"Aku bosan sendirian disini, Changmin-ah." Ucapnya lirih membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Changmin. Kemudian kedua matanya memberat, seiring kesadarannya menghilang. Dan jatuh tertidur setelahnya, karena lelah dengan semua pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk diranjang, setelah sebelumnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat malam kini telah datang. Dan dirinya hanya menyalakan televisi, tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu di flatnya. Membuat ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu temaram.

"_Vampire tidak butuh makan sebanyak ini dalam rentang waktu yang singkat. Karena Vampire tidak hanya meminum darah manusia saja, mereka juga memakan serta dagingnya. Membuat mereka dapat bertahan selama satu bulan hanya dengan memakan satu manusia."_

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu berminat mendengar pembicaraan mengenai makhluk mengerikan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu. Tapi dirinya tengah begitu malas hanya untuk beranjak mengganti saluran televisi itu.

"_Tuan Kim, apa Vampire bisa memakan makanan manusia.?"_

Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuatnya memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengar jawaban dari seorang yang telah meneliti tentang Vampire itu.

"_Tidak, Vampire tak bisa memakan makanan kita. Dia hanya bisa mengisi nutrisi mereka dari orang lain. Apalagi fungsi lidah mereka berbeda dengan kita, karena saat mereka memakan makanan manusia.-"_

Bahkan kini jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu kencang, seiring dengan kata-kata itu terproses otomatis diotaknya.

"_-mereka menganggapnya terasa hambar dan sangat tidak enak."_

Kyuhyun bahkan merasa, semua perkataan itu berdengung keras dikepalanya kini. Membuatnya merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang sangat besar. Dan dengan cepat dirinya beranjak dari duduknya, berlari kearah meja dapur.

Membuka dengan segera kantong belanjaan itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah sandwich. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat dirinya berusaha membawa potongan sandwich itu kemulutnya, ketakutan adalah penyebabnya. Namun dirinya harus meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini, membuatnya dengan cepat melahap sandwich itu dalam gigitan-gigitan besar.

"Mmmpphh.."

Namun saat dirinya berusaha mengunyah makanan itu, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu mual. Membuatnya berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk memuntahkannya.

"Hoek..hoek..T-tidak."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan keras, kemudian kembali berlari kedapur setelah menuntaskan muntahnya. Dia dengan keras kepalanya, kembali mencoba semua makanan dan minuman yang Changmin berikan untuknya. Walau pada akhirnya semuanya selalu berakhir dengan dirinya berlari kencang kearah kamar mandi untuk memuntahkannya.

Bahkan setelah semua makanan yang diberikan oleh Changmin tak berhasil dicernanya, Kyuhyun justru beralih kelemari pendinginnya. Melahap semua makanan bahkan bumbu masakan yang berada disana, dan tetap saja kembali berakhir seperti sebelumnya.

Membutnya kini menangis dengan kencang, ditengah keadaan dapur yang begitu berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah kantong yang Changmin berikan, melihat hanya beberapa Cup Ramen tersisa disana.

'_Aku juga membelikan Ramen kesukaanmu.' _

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai memanaskan air dan membuka bungkus Cup Ramen. Mencoba untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya yang juga dibelikan oleh sahabat baiknya itu.

"Changmin-ah, Apa kau pergi membelikan ini demiku.?" Lirihnya.

Walau begitu, saat ini Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan. Takut untuk memastikan sebuah kenyataan akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya kini. Namun tetap saja dirinya harus memastikannya. Dan karena pemikiran itulah, kini dia mengarahkan suapan besar Ramen kemulutnya.

Kemudian tanpa disadarinya liquid bening itu berjatuhan, seiring kunyahan yang dilakukannya. Bahkan kini dirinya merosot jatuh karena tak ada lagi tenaga untuk dapat menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

"Ini pasti bohong."

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas berat, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon di Handphonenya. Dia merasa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun selepas kecelakaan bahkan sampai kini sahabatnya itu telah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, dirinya tak pernah bisa menemuinya. Bukan hanya menemuinya, bahkan untuk mengetahui keadaannya lewat teleponpun Changmin tak bisa.

"Temanmu.?"

"Ne. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari Rumah Sakit hari ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku juga beberapa kali menjenguknya, tapi aku malah ditolak." Changmin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm..Kalau itu aku, pasti aku sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi." Namja berambut emo dengan mata sipit tajam itu menanggapi jawaban Changmin.

"Kyuhyun dan aku sudah berteman sejak masih kecil."

"Teman baik, ya.?" Gumam namja itu, kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuka satu persatu pesan suara yang Changmin tinggalkan, karena dirinya terus mengabaikan panggilan darinya.

"_Yeobseo, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu.? Aku baru saja dari Toko buku langgananmu dan Hwang Sun Mi siapalah itu sedang memberi tanda tangan, jadi aku memberitahumu. Dan kau harus ingat, hubungi aku jika kau sudah merasa baikan."_ Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya mendengar pesan suara itu.

Kemudian tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri didepan Toko Buku langganannya. Membaca papan pengumuman tepat didepannya, dan menghela nafas setelahnya. Mengetahui bahwa Changmin menipunya dengan begitu mudah, dan dia menyadari bahwa dirinya ini memang mudah sekali tertipu. Bahkan karena hal itu dia bahkan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada diambang kematian dan kini harus hidup dalam kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan topi Hoodie birunya, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun tak berapa lama, langkahnya terhenti tepat ditengah jalan yang dipenuhi lalu lalang orang-orang. Perutnya berbunyi karena lapar dan kini hidungnya bereaksi aneh saat mengendus bau yang menguar dari tubuh orang-orang tersebut.

'_Manusia..' _

'_Manusia..'_

Gumamnya menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah melewatinya.

'_Manusia..Manusia...Anak kecil..Manusia..' _

Semakin kuat bau itu tercium, semakin cepat pula gumamannya.

'_Manusia..-Daging..'_

'_Namja..-Daging..'_

'_Yeoja..-Darah..'_

Bahkan gumaman itu semakin terdengar aneh, saat tanpa sadar kata 'Daging dan darah' mulai mengikuti gumaman kata sebelumnya.

'_Yeoja...Namja...Anak kecil..'_

'_Daging..Darah...Daging..'_

'_Anak kecil...Namja...'_

'_Daging...Darah..Daging...Darah..'_

'_Daging..Darah..Daging..Darah..'_

Bahkan kini mata karamelnya mulai menatapi satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah melewatinya dengan pandangan penuh selera. Seakan tengah menatap sebuah hidangan yang akan segera memenuhi perut lapar.

"Haahh...Haahhh...Haaahhh.."

Selanjutnya deru nafas keras dan hasrat untuk makan yang dirasakannya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Namja itu.."

"Jangan pedulikan.."

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan orang itu yang ditujukan padanya, karena sekarang hal yang tengah dilakukannya adalah menahan keinginan itu. Keinginan untuk makan yang terasa meluap ditubuhnya, bahkan dirinya harus menggigit jemari tangannya untuk menahan semua itu.

.

.

.

Braakk

Suara bantingan pintu yang kemudian disusul suara langkah tergesa terdengar memenuhi ruang flat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan melempar kedua sepatunya dan melangkah cepat kearah kamar mandi. Saat hal aneh itu semakin terasa nyata pada tubuhnya, namun bukan hanya itu.

Kyuhyun kini kembali menangis, saat dirinya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin tepat didepannya. Mata kirinya kini berwarna semerah darah dan berkilat tajam, mata yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kyuhyun ingat miliki.

"Apa ini.?" Lirihnya takut. Karena semakin lama Kyuhyun melihatnya, semakin Kyuhyun yakin mata itu terlihat sama seperti mata milik Victoria saat ingin memakannya malam itu.

Dan nafas Kyuhyun terasa tercekal, saat melihat kembali kearah cermin. Dia melihat dirinya yng lain, dengan kedua mata berwarna merah darah dengan seringai keji yang memperlihatkan kedua taring runcingnya. Menatap dirinya remeh seakan mentertawakan ketakutannya kini, membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Aaarrgghh..."

Braakk

Praangg

Kyuhyun menghancurkan cermin yang memperlihatkan pantulan itu dengan tinjunya. Kemudian dengan tergesa keluar dari sana menuju dapur. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, bahkan dirinya masih ragu dengan semua kenyataan ini.

Sehingga sekarang satu-satunya cara adalah membuktikannya, membuktikan semua pemikirannya tentang perubahan dirinya kini.

"_Benda tajam seperti pisau atau alat yang dibuat manusia tidak dapat melukainya, kecuali alat itu terbuat dari perak maka hal itu akan berbeda."_

Kyuhyun akan membuktikan apa yang didengarnya disiaran televisi tentang Vampire itu sekarang. Kemudian dirinya mengambil sebilah pisau dapur tajam itu, mengangkat bajunya membuat perut ramping ratanya terekpose.

"Kalau memang benar...seperti itu..berarti ini..."

Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar dan lelehan air mata, mengangkat pisau itu tinggi dan siap menikamkannya keperutnya sendiri. Dan-

Cklaang

Potongan pisau itu terjatuh kelantai kemudian disusul oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Walaupun dirinya jatuh itu hanya karena tubuhnya yang tak terluka sedikitpun walau tadi dia menikamkannya dengan pisau, yang berarti dirinya kini bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.?"

.

.

.

"Bunuh seseorang...kemudian makan dagingnya.." Kyuhyun mengatakan semua itu dengan mata dwiwarna berkilat tajam dan seringai keji. Namun tak berapa lama saat kedua matanya kembali normal, dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa..yang..aku.? Rasanya aku seperti..." ucapan itu terpotong, saat hidungnya kembali bereaksi aneh.

"Bau itu...baru pertama kalinya kucium, tetapi terasa tidak asing.-" Kyuhyun mencium wangi yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu tertarik. Sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya kini mulai melangkah menuju tempat wangi itu berasal.

"-Aroma manis, seperti masakan Eomma. Ada sesuatu disini yang bisa kumakan."

Dan kini langkah-langkah itu semakin cepat, bahkan ditengah larinya Kyuhyun tak menyadari mata dwiwarnanya kembali muncul. Membuatnya berlari semakin kencang, untuk segera menemukan makanan itu secepatnya. Tak perduli berapa kali dirinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, Kyuhyun tetap berlari.

Sampai dirinya kini mencium wangi itu dengan sangat jelas, tepat disatu belokan gang lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang tanpa sadar dan memperlambat larinya.

Namun secepat senyum itu datang secepat itu pula senyum itu lenyap dari wajah cantiknya. Saat pemandangan mengerikan itu terlihat dengan jelas.

"Vampire..Manusia.."

Kyuhyun kini melihat bagaimana seorang Vampire tengah melahap manusia dengan rakusnya, menarik daging terlepas dari tulang dan mengunyahnya dengan begitu nikmat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertarik dengan aroma mayat.?"

Dan Kyuhyun tak tahu berapa kali sudah dia menangisi dan mengasihani dirinya hari ini, karena semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Dan suara tangis tertahannya itu membuat Vampire yang tengah menikmati 'makanannya' itu menoleh.

"Kau Vampire, kan.? Kenapa.? Kau baik-baik saja.?-" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan orang itu bertubi-tubi, namun Kyuhyun terlihat tak berniat menjawabnya. Tapi Vampire itu tetap mengasihaninya, sehingga dengan tak rela Vampire itu menarik sebelah lengan makanannya itu kemudian mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan, jadi aku tidak bisa membagi banyak padamu. Tapi ini makan.."

Greeekk

Zraasshh

Namun malang bagi Vampire itu, sebelum ucapannya selesai kepalanya sudah sukses bergelinding ditanah. Membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak karenanya.

"Ya ampun. Jangan pernah memasuki lahan memangsaku, hmm.?"

Suara berat dan tak suka itu keluar dari kedua belah bibir seorang namja dengan rambut emo serta mata sipit tajam. Saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun tak berapa lama, namja itu menatap tajam.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Dan lagi, kenapa hanya mata kirimu saja yang merah.? Itu aneh."

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, namja dengan tinggi yang tak lebih dari Kyuhyun itu berhasil menyudutkannya dengan menyekik leher dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Bahkan mata sipit yang semula berwarna hitam itu kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapat setelah menyusup ke wilayah orang lain.?"

"T-tidak..aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini."

"Tak sengaja.? Kau pikir aku akan percaya.? Lucu sekali. Aku tetap akan membunuhmu karena telah dengan berani memasuki lahan mangsaku.-"

"Lahan mangsa siapa katamu.?-" Ucapan yang terdengar dan kemunculan seseorang namja tampan yang entah dari mana itu membuatnya menoleh.

"-Sejak kapan ini adalah lahan mangsamu, Yesung-ah.?"

"Siwon-ah.-"

Namja yang dari percakapan sebelumnya diketahui bernama Yesung itu melepaskan cengkramannya dileher Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku tahu dia sudah mati, si Yeoja rakus itu."

"Lalu kau menganggap ini adalah lahanmu.?" Ucap Siwon menanggapi perkataan Yesung, kemudian tatapannya teralih pada kedua mayat manusia dan Vampire yang tergelat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tugas menyalurkan lahan mangsa Victoria yang sudah mati ke Vampire yang lebih lemah dan mengatur Seoul..Adalah tugas kami di ELF House." Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, kedua mata Siwon ikut berubah menjadi merah.

"Hah..? sekumpulan sampah rendahan seperti kalian tak punya hak untuk merebut semuanya. Ini dulu lahan mangsaku sebelum Victoria datang.-"

"Karena kau lemah."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon yang menghina dirinya tanpa rasa takut itu membuat Yesung menjadi sangat marah. Membuatnya dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Siwon, aura merah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Dihina oleh seorang bocah yang sok pintar yang lebih muda dariku, benar-benar membuatku jadi kesal." Bahkan kini taringnya keluar dan kuku-kuku jarinya meruncing, siap mencabik apa pun.

"Masa.?"

Namun hal itu bukan hanya terjadi pada Yesung, karena sekarang Siwon juga seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya tanpa rasa takut ikut melangkah mendekati Yesung. Dan tepat saat Yesung akan mulai menyerangnya, Siwon dengan cepat menyerang terbelih dulu. Memutari tubuh Yesung dengan sangat cepat kemudian melompat menjauh. Sedangkan Yesung menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka goresan Siwon diwajahnya.

"Kau harus mencabikku lebih dalam dari itu." Ucap Yesung sombong.

"Boleh.?-"

Namun Siwon hanya menanggapinya datar, dan saat itulah tubuh Yesung secara tiba-tiba tercabik.

"-Lain kali aku bisa lebih keras lagi."

Dari ucapan itu Yesung sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menang, sehingga kini pilihannya hanya satu yaitu pergi. Jadi sebelum Siwon berniat membunuhnya malam ini, Yesung dengan cepat lari dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Siwon kembali hanya menatapnya datar.

Sebelum sebuah deru nafas keras membuatnya menoleh dan menyerngitkan keningnya. Melihat Kyuhyun terduduk dengan menatap lengan manusia didepannya dengan penuh minat, walau keraguan juga terlihat jelas dari kedua mata dwiwarnanya. Membuat Siwon menghela nafas, kemudian meraih lengan itu dan mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau ini.?"

Tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetaran terulur untuk mengambilnya, namun saat sedikit lagi lengan itu tergenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menahan tangannya. Mencoba untuk menghalangi tangannya mengambil lengan itu.

"Kau tidak mau makan.? Lalu kenapa hanya sebelah matamu saja yang berbeda.-" ucapannya belum selesai namun kekagetan saat mengenali sosok didepannyalah itu yang membuat Siwon menghentikan ucapannya.

"-Kau yang pernah bersama Victoria waktu itu. Kenapa kau tidak makan.? Lalu matamu."

"Tolong aku.-" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"-Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku ini manusia. Tapi aku ingin memakannya. Aku sangat ingin...memakannya."

Kyuhyun tahu Vampire didepannya ini mungkin tak percaya berapa kalipun dirinya mengucapkannya, karena dirinya saja ragu kalau dirinya masih seorang manusia. Karena saat ini dirinya sangat menginginkan daging manusia digenggaman Siwon itu.

"Tapi kalau aku memakannya, aku bukan lagi manusia." Ucapan ini sebenarnya Kyuhyun tujukan untuk dirinya, mencoba mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia masihlah seorang manusia.

"Kalau kau sampai menderita seperti itu, makan saja." Siwon mencoba memberikan saran, melihat bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu terlihat bergetar namun masih saja keras kepala. Kemudian mengulurkan lengan yang ada digenggamannya itu.

Kembali tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mencoba mengambilnya, namun lagi-lagi kesadaran itu menghalanginya untuk berubah menjadi Monster. Dan berhasil membuatnya menepis lengan itu digenggaman Siwon, walau hal itu membuatnya akan merasakan lapar yang menyiksa.

"Tidak..Tidak...Tidak...Tidak..Aku tidak mungkin bisa memakannya, kan.?-" Kyuhyun menjerit dan menangis.

"-Apa ini.? Apa gunanya menjadi Vampire.? Membunuh orang lain, saling membunuh. Aku tidak seperti itu, aku ini manusia."

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja.?- "

Siwon hanya menatap datar Kyuhyun, kemudian berbalik kearah mayat manusia yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"-Kalau kau tak berani makan, biar kubantu,"

Kemudian Siwon mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping mayat itu dan mulai mencabik dagingnya dengan taring tajam miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap itu semua dengan tatapan kosong. Siwon kemudian menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merah tajamnya.

Kemudian berlari kencang kearah Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh daging dan darah, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak. Bibir itu tepat berada diatas bibirnya, bahkan taring tajam pada bibir itu melukainya. Membuatnya secara tak sengaja memekik sakit dan disaat itulah sesuatu terasa terdorong dan memenuhi mulutnya.

Gluupp

Dan sukses tertelan.

.

.

.

Tbc

Huwaa akhirnya bisa selesai sebelum Tahun Baru juga...#HelaNafas

Ooohh ya sebelum banyak ngomong, mau ngucapin dulu..

Happy New Year...#TiupTerompet

Semoga di Tahun yang Baru ini kita tetap diberikan Kesehatan dan umur yang panjang...#Amin

Dan ff ini adalah ff yang diupdate terakhir kali ditahun ini...hohohoy

Gag nyangka ada juga yang mau baca ff ini...#terharu

Dan satu lagi untuk ff ini, mian kalau aku buat Vampirenya jadi mirip Ghoul gitu...kekekeke

Karena jujur aja, membuat ff yang bisa dikatakan remake gini gag mungkin bakal bisa kebuat berbeda dari aslinya. Jadi dimaklumin aja ya kalau disini jadi VampireGhoul gini...hehehe

Dan kemungkinan aku update ff setelah ini diakhir januari atau bahkan mungkin awal februari, karena mulai minggu depan aku udah mulai aktif UAS...huhuhu#CurcolAgain

Oke itu aja, Gumawo buat review kemarin..#Bow

Balasan Review :

EvaKyuLove : disini kejawabkan kalau Siwon Vampire..kekeke

Masalah besi yg jatuh akan keungkap kedepannya nanti...heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Guest : ini udah lanjut, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Meotmeot : ya yg ngelirik digang emg Siwon, kalau yg hybrid disini udh keliatan belum siapanya.? Hahaha ternyata ff ini bisa buat penasaran ya, soalnya sebelumnya ff ini ditolak di Grup...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Habbib : hahaha iya ini Tokyo Ghoul versi abal tapi...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kyuli99 v : ini lanjutannya, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indrhy WonKyu : Disini pertanyaan Chingu udah kejawab semua gag..?

Dan ini lanjutannya, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Henhenstring : hahaha makasi, heeehh bingung.? Bagian mananya.?

Ini lanjutannya, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Lvenge : hehehe cieee Tokyo Ghoul abal...

Ya aku jg suka bgt ama itu anime makanya sampai aku putusin buat nulis ffnya walau berakhir abal gini...huhuhu

Kalau menurut chingu mirip banget gag ama aslinya,? karena ini versi yaoi pasti akan berbeda apa lagi adegan terakhir sebelum Tbc dibedain kan...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

SuJuELF : victoria emg sengaja dibuat serem, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

DahsyatNyaff : gag sampe dimakan kok chingu, ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Desviana407 : yg nyelametin Kyu belum keungkap..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

JeremmyKim : judulnya emg kayak lagu bigbang, tpi ceritanya dari salah satu anime..jadi gag bisa dibuat jdi songfict..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

TyaWonKyu : ini lanjutannya chingu, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

: ini lanjutannya chingu, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin Ririn1013 : disini kejawab gag pertanyaannya..? masalah siapa yg nyelamatin kyuhyun masih rahasia...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Augesteca : ya siwon Vampire..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Evil Kyu : disini petanyaan chingu udh kejawabkan walau sedikit sih..hehehe

Yg lain dijadiin misteri di ff ini..hohohoy

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sparkyumihenecia : ya ini lanjutannya, Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FiWonKyu0201 : ini dilanjut kok chingu..heehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Asdfghjkl : iya dilanjut kok chingu, mian kalok lama..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Iloyalty1 : ya awalnya emg straight dan itu yg akan membuat siwon berjuang nantinya..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

MinGyuTae00 : sebagian pertanyaan chingu kejawabkan..? kalok yg gag kejawab itu akan adalah misteri yg nantinya akan keungkap dichapter2 setelahnya...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Dedekyu23 : dilanjut kok chingu...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Aninkyuelf : kyu bayi itu atau bukan disini udh kejawab walau masih samar..hehehe

Dan disini jg udh keungkap siwon adalah vampire..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Qtalitazahra : disini Siwonnya keliatan diakhirnya aja eon dan sekarang nyata gag gentayangan lagi...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

GaemGyu92 : disini udh kejawabkan pertanyaannya..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not a Monster

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Shim Changmin, Leeteuk, Kim Yesung and Others

Pairing : Wonkyu

Rating : M

Genre : Supernatural & Drama

Summary : Dia benar, Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Aku memang bukanlah Vampire, namun aku juga bukanlah manusia. Dan didunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-tengah sepertiku. Jika begitu, kemana aku harus pergi.? Dan dimana seharusnya aku berada sebenarnya.? Aku tidak tahu dan aku sendirian.

Fanfic yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari Anime Favorite aku, 'Tokyo Ghoul' tapi diubah sana-sini. Jadi bakal berbeda dari animenya.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

DEG

Tubuhnya terlonjak seperti sebuah energi yang sangat besar masuk dan menjalar diseluruh bagian tubuhnya kini, sensasi hebat yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Bahkan hal itu membuat kedua mata _dwiwarna-_nya terbelalak lebar setelahnya.

Namun saat kesadaran itu kembali didapatkannya dengan cepat dirinya melepas tautan bibir mereka, kemudian mendorong tubuh atletis Siwon. Setelahnya berusaha keras untuk memuntahkan daging dan darah manusia yang tak sengaja ditelannya karena ciuman tiba-tiba Siwon itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku.? Tidak mungkin aku memakan manusia."

Siwon tak menaggapi ucapan Kyuhyun itu, karena kini dirinya tengah dalam kebingungan. Walau sesaat tadi, Siwon merasa tubuhnya bereaksi tak biasa. Siwon yakin daging dan darah manusia yang berada dimulutnya bukanlah penyebabnya, lalu jika bukan itu. Kemudian Apa.?

"H-hoek..Aku manusia, aku tak sepertimu Monster." Kyuhyun masih dengan keras kepalanya mencoba memuntahkannya, dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulut.

Bug

DUAAKK...

Dan entah karena alasan apa, Siwon tiba-tiba menendang keras tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpental kedinding, tapi tidak sampai disana saja. Kini Siwon bahkan membenturkan kepala Kyuhyun kedinding, membuat kening Kyuhyun sobek dan berdarah. Membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit.

Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya darah dari luka itu tak keluar lagi bahkan luka sobekan dikeningnya menutup kembali dan kening Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula seolah tak pernah tergores sedikitpun. Membuatnya bingung.

"Terus. Jika aku Moster, lalu kau itu apa.?" Tanya Siwon kalem.

"Kumohon padamu, tolong katakan padaku. Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.? Semuanya menjadi buruk sejak hari itu." Kyuhyun memohon, agar Siwon memberitahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena dia tidak tahu, apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya dengan semua ini.

"Semuanya memburuk.? Sejak saat itu.-" Siwon memperjelas pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"-Apa itu berarti semuanya memburuk sejak aku lahir.? Bisa kau katakan lebih jelas." Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat mengerti kalau perkataannya menyinggung Vampire didepannya ini. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, dia hanya ingin seseorang mengetahui bahwa dia merasa hidupnya berubah semenjak hari dimana dia bertemu Victoria. Bukan berarti mengatakan bahwa kelahiran Siwon yang menjadi Vampire itu buruk.

Dan Siwon secara perlahan berjalan mendekat, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas padamu, bahwa aku adalah manusia."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tidak membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan sampai kini Kyuhyun benar-benar terpojok oleh tembok dibelakangnya dan tubuh atletis Siwon didepannya, baru Siwon berhenti. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, selanjutnya mengendus bau tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau bukanlah Vampire.-" ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat mata Siwon, mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan. Namun hanya kejujuran disana, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"-Tapi kau juga bukan manusia. Dan Tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-setengah sepertimu." Tapi entah untuk berapa kali lagi, Kyuhyun harus merasa perasaan kecewa.

"Jika kau sangat ingin menjadi manusia, kenapa kau tidak melihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan kelaparan.?-" membuatnya tak mampu menyangkal, namun juga dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"-Kuberitahu kau, kelaparan bagi Vampire adalah suatu neraka."

"Siwon, kupikir itu sudah cukup."

Kemudian suara lain mengintrupsi perkataan Siwon itu, membuat mereka berdua menoleh serempak. Dan disana, diujung Gang itu mereka dapat melihat seorang namja dengan balutan seragam pelayan menatap mereka lurus.

"Hyung."

"Pasti sulit untukmu, ya.? ikutlah denganku." Senyum lembut diberikan namja itu saat menatap dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun, kemudian berbalik.

"Tapi Hyung, kenapa.?"

"Siwon, sudah menjadi aturan kita untuk menolong sesama Vampire." Ucap namja itu mengingatkan Siwon. Bahkan tatapan tidak ingin dibantah namja itu tunjukkan pada Siwon, membuat Siwon mau tak mau bungkam.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap dari cairan merah yang tertuang kedalam cangkir keramik itu menguarkan aroma yang mampu menggugah selera siapa pun yang menciumnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang beberapa hari ini kehilangan seleranya tergugah oleh aroma itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, silahkan." Namja itu-Leeteuk-mengangsurkan gelas itu tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon terus memperhatikan mereka dari meja sudut Caffe itu.

Namun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tidak lebih hanya memperhatikan minuman didepannya kini tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Ada keraguan terlihat jelas dikedua karamel indahnya.

"Tenang saja, itu hanyalah Teh."

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja.-"

"Kyuhyun, lihatlah Teh itu baik-baik. Bagaimana menurutmu.?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut, membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikan cairan merah didalam cangkir itu.

"Terlihat enak." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Itu adalah teh merah dari bunga Rosella, cobalah."

Kembali tangan Kyuhyun bergetar saat berusaha meraih cangkir teh itu, keraguan adalah penyebabnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum maklum. Mengetahui ketakutan dan keraguan yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun meminum cairan itu dengan cepat, kemudian keterkejutan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali meminumnya bahkan sampai cangkir itu kosong. "Enak. Ini enak.-" Ucapnya kemudian, memberitahukan rasa dari minuman itu.

"-Hiks.., sebelumnya tak peduli apa yang kumakan, rasanya mengerikan." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tangis yang tertahan.

"Teh merah adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat dinikmati oleh Vampire, kecuali Darah dan Daging manusia tentunya. Namun tetap saja, hal itu tak dapat memuaskan rasa lapar kita hanya dengan minuman. Maka dari itu.." Ucapan Leeteuk itu dibarengi dengan tindakannya mengangsurkan sebuah bungkusan sedang pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu.?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Jika kau butuh lagi, datanglah kesini. Kau tidak perlu sungkan." Bukannya menjawab, Leeteuk malah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk datang kembali jika menginginkan hal itu.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap bungkusan itu penuh tanya, mengira-ngira apa isinya. Kemudian menatap Leeteuk yang hanya ditanggapi senyum menenangkan milik sosok itu, membuat Kyuhyun urung untuk bertanya lebih lagi dan memilih untuk menerimanya saja.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membantunya.?" Siwon membuka suara, menyampaikan rasa penasarannya pada Leeteuk.

"Siwon, dia adalah bagian dari kita mulai saat ini.-" Ucap Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mengelap meja.

"-Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, kita di ELF House akan membantu siapapun dari kaum kita yang membutuhkan bantuan. Dan tak terkecuali namja tadi." lanjutnya, namun Siwon tidaklah puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk itu. Karena menurutnya Leeteuk seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, seperti halnya Hyung-nya itu yang tak membahas sedikitpun tentang perbedaan dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jelas bukanlah Vampire seutuhnya, dan sebelumnya tak ada yang seperti itu dari kaumnya. Dan hal itu jelas akan membuat siapa saja akan mempertanyakan perbedaan itu. Namun Leeteuk tak melakukan itu, bahkan dirinya langsung membantu Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bertanya atau membahasnya. Bukankah itu berarti Leeteuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun, termasuk perbedaannya itu.

"Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu, Siwon-ah."

Leeteuk memperingatkan Siwon, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Siwon yang tengah mencurigainya. Membuat Siwon semakin yakin atas semua pemikirannya itu, dan bahkan membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu semua hal yang tengah dirahasiakan Leeteuk darinya. Tentang siapa atau apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun.? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Leeteuk.?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan gelisah diranjangnya, beberapa kali dirinya mencuri pandang kearah bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk padanya. Perutnya yang seolah berteriak meminta makan, membuat kepalanya berdengung. Bahkan kini dirinya kembali bergumam tidak jelas.

"Darah...Daging...Darah..Darah...Daging..."

Semakin lama gumaman itu semakin keras, karena walau tak membuka bungkusan itu Kyuhyun tahu apa isinya. Membuat rasa lapar yang beberapa saat lalu sedikit mereda kini kembali datang, bahkan semakin menjadi.

"_Kau bukanlah Vampire dan juga bukan manusia. Tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk setengah-setengah sepertimu.-"_ Ucapan itu datang dari sosok yang menyerupai dirinya, namun dengan mata semerah darah yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya.

"_-Siapa peduli jika kau itu setengah-setengah.? Bukan manusia dan bukan Vampire, kau tetaplah kau."_ Lanjut sosok itu sambil menyeringai senang, melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah bergetar karena menahan rasa laparnya.

"_Nikmatilah menjadi setengah-setengah, darah dan daging lezat itu menunggumu.-"_ Bahkan ucapannya kini terdengar seperti sebuah rayuan menggiurkan yang akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada rasa nikmat yang akan menghentikan ketersiksaan Kyuhyun dari rasa laparnya.

"_-Itu sangatlah lezat, dan begitu menggiurkan. Setelah kau memakan itu, kau tak akan bisa berhenti."_ Dan Kyuhyun merasa takut sekaligus tergiur mendengar ucapan sosok itu.

"_Rasanya bahkan mengalahkan rasa Steak yang pernah kau nikmati."_

"AAARRGGHHTT.."

Cukup sudah, Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahanya. Menahan rasa lapar yang menyiksa, membuatnya dengan sangat cepat meraih bungkusan itu. Dan hal itu membuat sosok itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"_Sekarang, ayo makanlah. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya."_ Kembali, sosok itu bahkan kini memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan kembali membisikan godaan-godaan itu. Dan berhasil membuat mata karamel Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dwiwarna, bahkan kini berkilat penuh nikmat melihat bungkusan itu.

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin meraih bungkusan itu terhenti, saat getaran ponsel diatas nakas itu terdengar jelas. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak sadar, bahkan kedua matanya kembali berwarna karamel. Napas Kyuhyun terengah, namun kini dirinya benar-benar tersadar. Sehingga tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun melempar bungkusan itu.

Dan berjalan cepat kearah ponselnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Changmin.

'_Kau akan mati, jika terus sendirian.' _Bunyi pesan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya, menatap lalu lalang disekitarnya. Namun dia ragu untuk melangkah masuk kedalam sana, seakan sesuatu mengganjal hatinya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Saat bagaimana kini dirinya bukanlah bagian dari kelompok itu, karena dirinya bukanlah manusia lagi bahkan juga bukan mahkluk menyeramkan itu.

Kini dirinya hanyalah eksistensi yang tak memiliki tempat didunia ini, karena tak akan ada yang menerima makhluk setengah-tengah sepertinya. Dan dia saat ini sendirian.

"KYUHYUN-AH."

Brug

Teriakan dan terjangan kuat yang diterima Kyuhyun membuatnya limbung seketika. Kyuhyun meringis merasakan beban berat diatas tubuhnya, yang bahkan membuat dirinya kini tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berapa lama lagi kau akan membuatku khawatir, ahhh.?-" Kembali guncangan Kyuhyun terima, bahkan suara memekakan itu membuat beberapa siswa yang melewati gerbang berhenti hanya untuk melihat kelakuan aneh mereka.

"-Seharusnya saat terjadi sesuatu kau datang padaku. Bahkan saat kelinci kesepian, mereka akan mati."

"Mianhae Changmin-ah." Changmin hanya menghela nafas singkat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun bangun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang tangan itu dengan sorot kesedihan. Kyuhyun ingat kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali, karena perkenalan pertamanya dengan Changmin hal ini pun terjadi. Kyuhyun yang memang anak penyendiri ditambah kematian Eomma-nya membuatnya menjadi semakin penyendiri.

Tapi saat hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali masuk kesekolah, setelah sekian hari berduka. Tiba-tiba seoarang anak lelaki dengan cengiran lebar memeluknya dan mengatakan dia lelah mencarinya, bahkan mengatakan betapa dia merindukan Kyuhyun.

"..hyun-ah...Kyuhyun-ah..."

Benar-benar kenangan yang begitu indah untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"YAK, Kyuhyun-ah kau mendengarku.?" Kyuhyun kembali pada kesadarannya saat Changmin menariknya berdiri dan kembali meneriakinya.

"Ehh, mianhae. Apa yang kau katakan.?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Dan apa-apaan penutup mata itu, kau ingin bergaya, hahhh.?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya meraba penutup mata berwarna putih pada mata kirinya. Dan kembali perasaan sedih itu memenuhi relung hatinya.

Changmin yang melihat itu tak jadi melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, sebagai gantinya dia menjitak keras kepala Kyuhyun membuatnya mengaduh sakit. Kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk memasuki sekolah, karena sebentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan dia tidak mau hari pertama sahabatnya itu diisi dengan hukuman nantinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tangan Changmin yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Seakan pikirannya tentang kesendiriannya sedikit berkurang, karena Changmin masih ada disisinya. Walau Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan sampai kapan.

'_Setidaknya saat ini kau masih ada disampingku, Changmin-ah.'_

.

.

.

Dan tepat dijendela lantai dua, namja tampan itu melihat interaksi dari kedua sahabat itu dengan pandangan datar. Kemudian pandangannya berubah tajam saat melihat betapa dekat mereka berdua, bahkan rasa marah dan tak rela itu datang entah dari mana.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disana. Ayo kita masuk, Seosaengnim sebentar lagi datang."

Siwon mengangguk sebagai balasan, kemudian kembali melihat kebawah. Dia tadinya hanya berniat untuk mengawasinya saja, untuk dapat mengetahui hal apa yang Leeteuk sembunyikan. Namun sekarang dirinya menyerngit bingung, saat rasa yang tak seharusnya ada itu kini dirasakannya.

'_Sepertinya aku tengah kelaparan, sehingga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.'_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ikut denganku."

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun begitu bel pulang berbunyi dan kelas dibubarkan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus meringis, saat tangannya ditarik sedemikian rupa oleh Changmin. Namun dirinya tak mengeluh, bahkan bertanya menuju kemana mereka sekarangpun tidak.

"Aku harus keruang musik untuk mengambil partitur dari Sunbae aneh itu, antar aku ya Kyuhyun-ah.?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya saat kita belum sampai setengah jalan begini...ck." Kyuhyun berdecak, sedangkan Changmin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau makan dengan benar.?"

"Hah.?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Changmin yang berdiri tepat didepannya, namun tetap memunggunginya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Kau harus makan atau kau sakit nantinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu, kalau Changmin adalah orang yang peka dibeberapa hal aneh. Dia sangat peka terhadap orang lain terutama pada dirinya, jadi Kyuhyun tidak yakin Changmin tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya.

'_Jika aku berhenti untuk menjadi manusia, apa kami tak akan bisa lagi berjalan bersama.?'_

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menantikan waktu untuk memperkenalkannya padamu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, Kyuhyun merasa bisa mencium bau seorang Vampire. Bahkan semakin Kyuhyun melangkah, baunya terasa semakin dekat. Dia ingin menghentikan Changmin, bahkan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi saat melihat Changmin yang begitu bersemangat ingin mengenalkannya dengan Sunbae dari klub musik itu, Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega. Sehingga satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengikuti Changmin untuk memastikan tak ada hal berbahaya yang akan menimpa sahabatnya ini.

"Apa benar disini tempatnya, Changmin-ah.?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, jangan kaget nantinya saat bertemu dengannya. Dia, bagaimana mengatakannya ya, dia orang yang cukup aneh. Makanya kadang-kadang banyak orang yang merasa tidak nyaman didekatnya, tapi tenang saja dia orangnya baik."

'_Nggghh..Aaahhh..' _

Kyuhyun mengerjab, saat tanpa sengaja sebuah suara lain tertangkap gendang telinganya. Membuatnya ingin mencegah Changmin membuka pintu yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

"HUUWAAA.." pekikan cempreng itu, membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun melongok. Apa lagi saat melihat, seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil yang tadi dilihatnya duduk diatas pangkuan namja dengan surai hitam itu berlari keluar ruangan dengan beberapa kancing seragam yang terbuka.

"Changmin-ah, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk dulu.?" Suara berat itu membuat mereka kembali melangkah kedalam ruangan.

"Mianhae, Sunbae."

"Aku sangat kesal saat wilayahku dilanggar."

"Hee..Oh ya, ini Kyuhyun teman baik yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, saat melihat namja itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus kearahnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin malam, saat dia bertemu dengan beberapa Vampire. Dan orang ini adalah salah satu dari Vampire yang ditemuinya.

"Oh begitu, aku Kim Yesung kelas 3. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun merasa begitu takut, bahkan untuk bergerakpun tidak bisa saat Yesung mendekat.

Namun Yesung terlihat biasa, kecuali menatap Kyuhyun tajam saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Kemudian dia sibuk dengan Changmin yang menanyakan sesuatu tentang nada dan teknik menyanyi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung, melihat apa yang coba dilakukannya pada Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya aku masih lama disini. Karena kami harus mendiskusikan tentang lagu yang akan aku bawakan, jadi pulanglah lebih dulu."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, lalu ingatan tentang bagaimana Yesung dengan mudah membunuh Vampire malam itu datang. Membayangkan Changmin mengalami hal yang sama seperti Vampire itu, membuatnya menggeleng kuat.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah aku tinggal disini. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu diskusi kalian."

Kyuhyun berucap cepat, meminta pada Changmin. Membuat Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, melihat kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mau diajak Changmin untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, karena sifat penyendirinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih pulang, dan tenggelam dengan novel favoritenya.

"Ada apa denganmu.?"

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku tidak akan merasa terganggu. Oohh ya Changmin-ah, berapa banyak yang kau lihat.?" Changmin tertawa, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Hah.? Oh itu, hanya bahunya..hehehe."

'_Kenapa ada Vampire bermunculan disekitarku.?'_ Kyuhyun merenung, memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa berkeliaran diantara para manusia.

"Hanya bahunya, dia sangat imut."

'_Tidak, mereka sudah ada disini sebelum semua ini mulai. Akulah orang yang baru didunia mereka.'_

"Ini minumlah, disini hanya ada jus jeruk saja."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menerima, sekaleng jus yang diangsurkan Yesung pada mereka. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ragu, karena dia sudah tak bisa lagi menikmatinya walau hanya sekaleng jus.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau sudah bergabung di klub lain.?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam berkelompok."

"Berarti berkebalikan dari Changmin ya.?" Yesung bergumam, setelahnya membuka sekaleng jus ditangannya.

'_Bisakah Vampire meminumnya.?' _

Kyuhyun begitu penasaran melihat Yesung yang telah siap menegak jus jeruk itu. Dan setelahnya dirinya terbelalak, karena Yesung meminum hampir setengah isi kaleng jus itu.

"Haahhh segarnya."

'_Dia benar-benar berbaur dengan masyarakat, bahkan berprilaku seperti manusia. Menakjubkan. Aku yakin tak ada satu manusia pun yang sadar bahwa dia Vampire.'_

Sreeett..

DUAAKK...

BRUUG..

Yesung berdiri, kemudian menendang Changmin dengan begitu keras. Membuat Changmin terlempar dan membentur dinding dengan keras, bahkan Kyuhyun yakin Changmin pasti langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Akan menjadi masalah jika seseorang melihat ini."

"Changmin-ah."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada Vampire lain yang telah mengincarnya. Dan aku tak suka baumu yang bercampur manusia ini." ucap Yesung yang telah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dengan cepat, dan mencekik lehernya dengan erat. Membuat kakinya yang menggantung menghentak, karena nafas yang berangsur sesak.

"Kau berencana memakannya, kan.?-" tanya Yesung padanya.

"-Bukankah mengasikkan membodohi mereka, membuat mereka percaya padamu kemudian menancapkan taring dilehernya dan menarik daging dari tulangnya. Benar-benar makanan yang bodoh, namun begitu nikmat, kan Kyuhyun.?" Lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar yang begitu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak sepertimu.."

"Oh ya.?"

Dengan cepat Yesung melepaskan cekikannya, kemudian diganti dengan tusukan menyakitkan dengan cakar diperut Kyuhyun. Membuat perut Kyuhyun terkoyak dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Berani sekali bocah sepertimu membalas ucapanku.-" Yesung menarik tangannya dari perut Kyuhyun, membuat membuat darah menyembur dan membiarkan tubuh itu terjatuh lemas dilantai.

"-Tubuhmu itu bahkan begitu rapuh, seperti tahu. Menjijikkan."

Kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah mendekati tempat tubuh Changmin tadi terlempar.

"Menjijikkan, bagaimana para manusia itu bisa meminum cairan yang terasa menjijikkan seperti itu." Yesung menggerutu, karena untuk mengelabui mangsanya dia bahkan harus meminum jus menjijikkan itu. Dan sekarang sebelum cairan itu tercerna dilambungnya, satu-satunya cara adalah mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Sehingga Yesung memasukkan tangan kemulutnya, untuk dapat memuntahkan cairan itu.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal bocah ini.? Dan sepertinya kalian berteman baik. Lalu kapan kau akan memakannya.?-" Yesung menginjak perut Changmin, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang telah kembali berdiri dengan senyum mencemooh.

"-Beritahu aku Kyuhyun, bagian mana yang akan kau makan lebih dulu.?"

"Changmin bukan makanan, jadi singkirkan kakimu darinya." Kyuhyun berucap dengan lirih, karena tubuhnya kini terluka walau sedikit demi sedikit luka itu menutup.

"Kaki.?" Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, malah membuat Yesung semakin menekan kakinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya, dan mencoba melawan Yesung.

"Tinjumu terlalu lemah, seperti seorang Yeoja."

Yesung dapat menghindari tinju yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun, bahkan membalasnya dengan tendangan keras yang membuat Kyuhyun terlempar. Dan Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan darah karenanya.

"Kurasa kau belum paham, bahwa manusia hanyalah hidangan untuk dimakan. Seperti daging sapi dan ayam bagi mereka. Dan sekarang kau bermain seperti seorang teman pada ternak seperti mereka." Yesung menarik rambut Kyuhyun, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain.."

"Hoo ternyata kau masih memiliki tenaga, bagus sekali. Karena aku ingin kau melihat saat nanti aku membunuh dan memakannya. Lagi pula kau seharusnya sadar, Changmin bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku nanti.-"

"-Dan kau bahkan tak dapat mengendalikan matamu sendiri." Yesung membuka penutup mata Kyuhyun, membuat mata _dwiwarna_ itu kini terlihat.

Kyuhyun menggeliat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Yesung, kemudian setelah berhasil lepas dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya melayangkan pukulan. Walau pada akhirnya tak satupun dari pukulannya yang mampu mengenai Yesung tentunya.

"Wow apa ini.? coba hindari ini." Yesung kemudian menendang Kyuhyun sampai tubuhnya membentur langit-langit ruangan dan terhempas dengan keras kemudian.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan saat bermain denganmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku bahkan tak akan berubah hanya untuk melawanmu."

'_Tidak mungkin...aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan orang sepertinya, Changmin-ah.' _

Kyuhyun menangis, saat perasaan tak berdaya ini dirasakannya. Dia merasa gagal, bahkan hanya untuk melindungi sahabatnya saja dirinya tak bisa. Dan Yesung semakin senang menggodanya, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Sehingga sekarang dia mengeluarkan taring tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Changmin.

"Cepatlah bangun, sebelum aku mengoyak tubuhnya. Ehh, dia bahkan sudah tak sadar."

'_Changmin-ah, tidak...tidak..' _

Kyuhyun mengerang, ingatan masa kecilnya kembali datang. Saat Changmin mendatanginya, mengkhawatirkannya, menjaganya dan melindunginya. Hanya Changmin dan bukan dia, sekali saja Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan hal itu untuk Changmin. Namun Changmin tetap berada disisinya, bahkan saat yang lain meninggalkannya.

'_Changmin-ah, tidak akan...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.'_

Sreett...

Mata _dwiwarna_ itu berkilat tajam, kuku jarinya meruncing dan aura merah pekat itu melingkupi tubuhnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berucap lantang.

"Aku tidak akan..Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun berlari dan mulai menyerang Yesung, walau serangan pertama masih dapat dengan mudah Yesung hindari. Yesung tersenyum senang, namun Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskannya sekarang. Dan dengan sangat cepat Kyuhyun kembali menerjang Yesung, berhasil. Kyuhyun berhasil menancapkan kuku tajamnya keperut Yesung, kemudian mengoyaknya tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskannya, makhluk hina yang mencoba menyakiti Changmin.

"Hentikan..Hentikan...berengsek..Aku akan mati.." Kyuhyun tak menghentikan serangannya, membuat ruangan itu kini dipenuhi bercak darah milik Yesung. Setelah puas, Kyuhyun menendang tubuh itu membuatnya terlempar kearah jendela dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Changmin-ah."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, saat melihat sosok itu telah berada disamping Changmin dan membelainya sedemikian rupa.

"_Bukankah dia terlihat lezat.-"_ Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu.

"_-Aroma menggiurkan, membuatku lapar saja. Mendekatlah dan lihatlah betapa lezatnya dia."_

"Hentikan, Changmin bukan makanan." Tolak Kyuhyun tegas, membuat sosok yang menyerupai dirinya dengan sepasang mata merah itu terkekeh.

"_Apa kau yakin.? Perhatikan baik-baik, kau bisa menciumnya kan."_ Sosok itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan membisikkan kata-kata itu.

"Hmm, aku bisa.-" Jawab Kyuhyun, saat aroma menggiurkan itu menusuk hidungnya.

"-Dia terlihat lezat." Mata _dwiwarna_ Kyuhyun berkilat tajam, namun saat kesadaran itu datang. Dia menggeleng kuat, seakan menolak.

"Hentika..Hentikan.."

"_Apa yang kau katakan, bukankah kau begitu menginginkannya. Sampai kau bahkan tak bisa menahannya.?-"_ kembali bisikan itu datang, bahkan sosok itu kini memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"_-Kau tak perlu menahannya, karena kau tak melakukan hal yang salah. Cepat lakukan, dia adalah milikmu."_

"Milikku.?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ya dia milikmu, jadi cepatlah."_ Kyuhyun tergoda, kesadarannya bahkan kini telah menghilang seutuhnya. Keinginan untuk menikmati Changmin meluap diseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya tanpa ragu mendekati Changmin.

"Kau benar, dia milikku. Aku akan memakannya, karena Changmin adalah sahabatku. Jadi aku bisa memakannya."

Taring tajamnya telah siap menghunus kulit Changmin, saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau semakin seperti kami makhluk setengah-tengah. Bahkan akalmu telah termakan oleh rasa lapar itu, kan.?-" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Pergi."

"-Kau tidak peduli bahwa dia sahabatmu, asalkan rasa lapar itu terpuaskan. Cobalah makan, dan lihat nantinya kau akan sangat menyesal setelahnya." Siwon berucap datar.

Namun Kyuhyun yang memang telah sampai batas rasa lapar itu, tak mempedulikan ucaannya. Kini dirinya bahkan mengeram marah pada Siwon. Kuku-kuku runcingnya bahkan telah siap mencabik Siwon, membuat Siwon menatap prihatin.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mengerti, aku akan memberitahukan dengan cara lain saja kalau begitu.-" Kini mata Siwon berubah merah, dan kukunya pun telah meruncing seperti Kyuhyun.

"-Jadi jangan menyesal, saat nyawamu tak tertolong nantinya."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama berlari mendekat untuk saling menyerang.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Aku kembali...#taburmenyan

Sebelum banyak omong..

'Saengil Chukka Hamnida Cho Kyuhyun.'

Ini hadiah dariku untuk ulang tahun KyuKyu, walau tetep aja dia tersiksa..kekeke#HadiahMacamApa

Setelah menyelesaikan UAS dan tertolong dari mood buruk paska UAS, aku kembali lagi. Dengan lanjutan fict satu ini, semoga suka.

Itu aja dehh, lagi males curcol...kekeke

Jadi Gumawo untuk review kemarin...#Bow

Balasan Review :

Aninkyuelf : hehehe..iya mereka udh ketemu, dan untuk membuat mreka saling mencintai itu akan sulit..heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Ly Sparkyu : stengah Vampire lebih tepatnya..

Gumawo atas pujiannya, semoga chapter ini gag mengecewakan..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

FiWonKyu0201 : ketersiksaan Kyuhyun emg tujuan ff ini...kekeke#dicekikKyu

Sengaja kasik moment, walau nyempil. Karena bagaimanapun aku paling sulit buat moment mereka...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Septianurmalit1 : ini lanjutannya..

Aahh ya kyu memang kesiksa di ff ini...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Kitsune Syhufells : aahh iya emg sengaja dibuat sama, sorry klok jdi gag gereget...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Mifta cinya : ya kyuhyun masih stengah...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

SparKyuBum : syangnya siwon gag terlalu menyukai kyuhyun di awal, tpi mungkin dia yg akan mengajarkannya...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

SuJuELF : hee..kyu memang kasian, dia memang gag pernah menginginkannya. Tpi sy yg ingin dia tersiksa..hehehe

Haahh Gumawo atas semangatnya, akhirnya UAS sy selesai jg..heheh

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Evil kyu : ya dia masih stengah vampire, Siwon sih manggil kyu si setengah2...hehehe

Ya kaum mereka memiliki kelompok2 yg memiliki daerah kekuasaan masing2, semacam pembagian daerah berburu gitu..hehehe

Itu sedikit moment yg sengaja dikasik buat Wonkyu..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Nrlchoi : tu belum pasti, tpi kemungkinan iya..hehehe

Wondad emg paling pinter modusin babykyu..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Shin Ririn1013 : semoga siwon memang bisa melakukannya, walau gag yakin dgn cara yg mnis ngebimbingnya...hee

Semoga chapter ini jg masih seru..heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Ziakyu : anyeong, semoga betah bacanya..hehehe

Dan ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Chocosnow : hehehe..Gumawo, semoga chapter ini masih seru..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Dewidossantosleite : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Augesteca : ne kyu stengah vampire..

Hehehe..iya vampire sihh emg seharusnya cuman ngisep darah doang, cuman aku aja yg nambahin kyak gitu. Mian klok buat gag nyaman...

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Bellakyu : hahaha.. wondad kan emg paling bisa modusin babykyu-nya..kekeke

Momennya besok lagi ne, di chapter ini gag ada..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Indrhy Wonkyu : yup..semoga memang bisa begitu, walau gag yakin kyu bakal nerima perubahannya dgn cepat..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Wina gamegyu : hehehe..Gumawo, eeehh yg awal memang bnyak yg bingung. Tapi semoga sterusnya gg membingungkan lgi..itu bonus..kekeke

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Diki643 : klok disini udh gag bisa..hehehe

Semoga siwon emg bisa membantu babykyu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Pepibabykyu : ini lanjutannya, semoga suka..

Dan yahh, itu emg hal yg membuat kyu makin kesiksa dgn kenyataan dia harus makan manusia..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Rpskhalways : annyeong jg..

Gumawo, semoga chapter ini jg suka..hehehe

Itu mungkin saja, dan ini lanjutannya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin..

Sekali lagi Gumawo atas reviewnya kemarin, dan ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


End file.
